Insane?
by Fourswordslover
Summary: Red love Blue, Green loves Vio. What happens when Blue,Vio, and Dark enter a relationship and forget Red and Green? Well they don't take it well. Rape fic and torcher. Don't like, don't read lemon. RedxGreen RedxVio RedxBlue GreenxVio VioxDarkxBlue
1. Insane?

I hope this story will be better than my others. I hope its way better but it WILL be disturbing. AND I WILL NOT CUT OUT LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! You have been warned. Rape fic and torcher.

Insane?

_Prolog _

After Ganon was absorbed by the four swords it couldn't be replaced again and therefore couldn't become one once again. The Dark link was considered a hero by the goddess, therefore was allowed to live in the light world even though he was a demon with dark powers, but they know he'd ever use it to help the heroes.

"Where are you guys going to go after this?" Zelda asks. "Well we never thought that far ahead, Zelda." Green says, scratching his head. "I have a place about thirty minutes walking distance from town. It's not exactly new, but if you wanna fix it up it's yours. And you won't have to worry about paying bills." Zelda said as they are walking to the castle. "I thought about you guys not able to work since you're so young and needing a place to stay." Zelda says." I've already gave you guys a bank account here's the information you need." Zelda says again handing over paper work. "You shouldn't have done this Zelda! Especially without talking to us." Vio said. "Vio do we really have any choice?" Dark asks. "Thanks" said all the Links.

…

Right after they got to the house they went to the town and bought supplies and fixed up the house except the cellar. They didn't go down their because of the mold that was growing there. Soon after the house was fix up and livable Vio and Dark started dating. About three months later Blue entered the relationship as well.

Now Red and Green wanna admit their feelings. How's this gonna end?

…

Review? PLZ!? Tell meh what you think.


	2. Shut down

Review? Please do! Hope you like and no flames plz!

_**Shut down**_

_Red's POV_

I'm in love with Blue and I didn't know who to talk to. So I went to Green even though we aren't close I can't stand not being able to talk to anyone. I've started cutting because I feel so alone. Blue, Vio and Dark has started going out all the time. They hate me; I don't know why Green doesn't go with them.

…

"Green?" I ask; knocking on his door. I hear moving around and he opens the door. His face is flushed as if he was running. "Are you okay?" I ask. He shakes his head yes. "What'd yah want?" Green asks, then realizing how rude it sounded. "Um I was kind of hoping to you about something." I say. "Oh, well come on in." Green said. I walk in and see closed notebooks and books. "What is this about?" I ask, picking up a book. "Nothing!" Green shouted and grabbing the book from me. I wince and whimper. "Sorry."

"Nah it Okay, it's just I- I'm reading something I probably shouldn't." Green says, flushing. "Why are you reading something you shouldn't?" I ask, he flushes even more. "I like to, i-it makes me happy." Green says. "Well if it makes you happy then there's nothing wrong with it." I say smiling; he smiles too.

"Oh yeah, um what I was going to-to –t-tell you was um, I'm having feelings for a guy who's in a relationship and-and I don't know to do." I say blushing and turning my head. "I know, I know you love Vio." Green says. I look up at him surprised. "I also know he likes you the same way, he loves you." Green says. I gasp, and giggle a little. "No, Green not him. Blue I-I was talking about Blue." I say. Green puts his hand to his lips. "Well in that case don't tell Vio that I told you that." Green says, looking a way with a smile and looking relieved. "You love Vio don't you?" I ask.

He looked shocked and looked away and his face flushed. "N-no! I don't!" Green says, face flushed like earlier, but not as dark. "Well we should tell them, maybe they'll feel the same! Maybe we could have an open relationship." I say smiling. "You can, but I'm not. Take your chance on being shut down, but I ain't riskin' it!" Green said, turning around. I sit on his bed and stare at him with my puppy dog eyes and begin to tear up. He tried to look away but couldn't. 'He knew that's why Dark and the other left early in the morning so they wouldn't have to deal with the look.' Green thought. "Okay, okay! Fine! I'll do it!" Green yells, I laugh and start to walk away. "Red wait! Do you want to stay here for a little bit?" Green asks.

Green wants to spend time with me? Well he was probably jealous Vio liked me, but since I don't feel the same he must feel different for me now. Now we can be friends." Sure Green I can stay as long as you like." I say smiling.

…

Green and I waited for the three to get home. At three am they come home. "Hey" I whisper, they turn around and stare at Green and I. "We need to talk to you." Green says. I get really nervous; I feel knots in my stomach. I gotta do what Green told me to do; say it fast like ripping of a band aid. They all look at each other and sit on the couch. Vio on the right, Dark in the middle, and Blue on the left. I sit next to Blue and Green sit next to Vio. "I'm in love with you." We both say to our crushes, Dark giggles a little. "I don't feel the same." Vio said then getting up and going to Darks room; Green begins to cry which we all gasp cause well we've never seen him cry. Blue gets up without saying anything. "Blue, wait!" I say.

"What?" Blue ask rudely, what wrong with him he never acts this way. Well not to me at lease. "I just confessed I loved you! You can't just LEAVE and not say a word." I say. "Watch me! Red. I just don't love you that way." Blue says walking away. Dark was stunned, and looked at me and then Green. We both were crying. I made my way to Dark and hugged him. (Ani is older brother in Japan) "Ani." I say sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why they were so cold like that." Dark says holding me and petting me. He grabs Greens arm and drag him into his lap so he could comfort Green as well.( Otouto means younger brother.) "Otouto, I'm so sorry so sorry." Dark says once again. He place with my hair in one hand and is hold Green with the other. I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

…

_Dark's POV_

I wait for both boys to fall asleep which wasn't long. I walk to my room where Vio and Blue are waiting for me; nude. (Nushi means lover and master) "Nushi we've been waiting for you!" Vio whined; walking over to me to kiss me, but I turn away. "Get away from me." I say bitterly. He gasp looking at me shocked, Blue was wide eyed as well, cause I've never said that to either of them before. " . . NOW!" I yelled. They both jumped and Vio ran to Blue and Blue held him tight.

"What's wrong with you?" Blue asked. I feel anger feeling me and I feel like I'm about to explode. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why'd you treat you 'friends' like that? You guys were so cold. How could you just leave them there with tears down their face?" Dark yelled slash asked.

(Tomodachi means friend.) "I thought they were your tomodachi, the one you loved and cared about, but I guess not!" I say yelling, not to loudly cause I didn't want to wake Red and Green. Tears ran down Vio's and Blue's face. I hated that, but what they did was horrible. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand and stay there because I knew he'd start crying. Saying no to him is the hardest thing I could ever do." Blue says. I sort of understand because Red is the only one that makes Blue's walls come down and since me and the other were there he must have felt like he _**had**_ to be a hard ass. Still that doesn't excuse what he did. "I had to act like that; I didn't want to lead him on." Vio said. I began to tell him he didn't _**have **_to act like that, but I knew it was no use.

I walk away in disgust at what they had done, I know you can't change the past but maybe they can make amends. "Nushi! Where are you going?" Blue asked. I sit by the couch and start petting Green and Red. A few minutes later Vio and Blue came out with the nightgown Red had bought them. I was surprised to see Blue in his cause he swore he'd never wear it even though we all got one and we all wear ours when Red's around. He must be feeling guilty and want Red to see he's wearing it.

Any better?


End file.
